donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kong Family
The Kong Family (also known as the Kong Klan and the DK Crew) is the name of all of his family and friends. Though they share the same last name, not all of them are biologically or directly related to one another but instead the name is a sign of their union as a species, tribe and/or clan; thus, membership appears to be earned. They are the Primate Alliance and are always at odds with the evil Kremling Krew, who are always attempting to steal their Banana Hoard or kidnap them. In some games, they are playable or supporting characters. Members 'DK's Family' *'Cranky Kong's great-grandfather' - Mentioned by Bazaar to have owned a mirror. *Cranky Kong - Wrinkly Kong's husband and elder of the Kongs. He is the original "Donkey Kong" from the 1981 Arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong Jr.'s father and the current Donkey Kong's grandfather. Diddy's great-grandfather. *Wrinkly Kong - Cranky Kong's now deceased wife, DK Jr.'s mother, and Donkey Kong's grandmother. Diddy's great-grandmother. *Donkey Kong Jr. - Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's son and the current Donkey Kong's father. *Donkey Kong - The current Donkey Kong, Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's grandson, Diddy Kong's uncle and best friend, Candy Kong's boyfriend and the ruler of DK Island, Donkey Kong Jr's son. *Baby Donkey Kong - The current Donkey Kong's younger self. *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's nephew. Dixie Kong's boyfriend. Cranky is called Diddy's "great-grandpappy" in DKC2 which makes Diddy his great-grandson. 'Dixie's Family' *Dixie Kong - Tiny Kong's older sister, Chunky and Kiddy Kong's cousin, and Diddy Kong's girlfriend. *Tiny Kong - Dixie Kong's younger sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's cousin. *Chunky Kong - Kiddy Kong's older brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's cousin. *Kiddy Kong - The youngest member and baby. Chunky Kong's younger brother, as well as Dixie and Tiny Kong's cousin. 'Friends' *Funky Kong - One of Donkey Kong's closest friends and friend of the Kongs. Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be a brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance). *Candy Kong - Donkey Kong's girlfriend. *Swanky Kong - Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be a brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance). *Bluster Kong - Is a character from the Donkey Kong Country animated series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He is the co-owner of the Barrel Works Factory. *Lanky Kong - Distant Cousin, described by Cranky as "a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree" his name and appearance is very similar to Manky Kong which he is related to. *Dread Kong - Ruler of the Banana Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Karate Kong - Ruler of the Pineapple Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Ninja Kong - Ruler of the Durian Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sumo Kong - Ruler of the Star Fruit Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat 'Rejects' *Manky Kongs used to be members of the Kong Family but they were labeled "rejected orangutans". They could have been kicked out of the family for being too mischievous or something far sinister such as betrayal. As a result, they could be described as "Kong reject orangutans". They are drastically different in appearance from the Kongs despite their shared name *Minkeys *Ghastly King *Ba-Boom Gallery KongFamilyIDK64.JPG KONGS.png de:Familie Kong Category:Kongs Category:Heroes Category:Characters